


Is The Sea

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Is The Sea

Benny loved the sea. That was where he felt most free. Behind the wheel of a ship with the wind in his hair and rain pouring in his face. He knew it wouldn't last, it never does. So when he died and went to purgatory he knew he could never go back to the sea. Then he met Dean and they became close. He had a thought that maybe he and Dean could possibly be together. Live and love on the high sea but, things changed. He knew he would never be able to go back to the sea again .


End file.
